


Happy hours

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Hidan has come to Konoha to start anew with his life, to begin again with a clean slate. Of course, some stranger has to try making it harder than it already is. It's a good thing that good people still exist.





	Happy hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> The sweet, sweet Puzzleshipper enabled me to write about my crack ship so here it it ! 
> 
> Titles and summaries are hard!

Konoha was one hell of a Capital. That was for certain and Hidan couldn’t stop telling himself so as he was staying there. Two days already he had moved to the city, to start anew. Leaving Yugakure probably was the hardest decision he ever took but after all that happened in his life recently, Hidan knew he couldn’t have stayed there. He had to leave. He made enough bad choices in his life, the last one being what almost took him down and it had been difficult to actually decide that he was leaving but here he was, walking along Konoha’s beautiful streets, his hands pushed into the pockets of his leather jacket and he was feeling good enough.

Tonight would be the last night he’d allow himself to go to that bar he found, though. For he needed to find a job, quickly enough, something that would allow him to rent a place, instead of living in the cheapest hotel room he found. Going out every night was like a short transition period, that he needed, to stop thinking about all the changes in his life and about all the things he needed to do still. And going out on his own never was very enjoyable, he was a sociable man, after all but had no friend in this city yet. It would change, of course. In the meantime, he’d make do.

That bar he had found the previous night was crowded again tonight. Hidan had liked it for its ambiance and how busy it was. So many people around here, all of them so different, groups of friends celebrating this or that, loud music blasting all night long, enough to give him a headache by the end of the night, cheap drinks and disgusting beer. It was perfect and Hidan had made sure to write down the address so he’d find it again.

He’d come there again later, for sure. When he’d have a job. And a flat.

Hidan noticed the guy right away. It was hard not to, considering, and it took him a moment to ignore it, long enough to focus on ordering himself a pint of beer, after he made his way to the bar. The bartender seemed to be quite busy, it was even surprising he was working there on his own, such a crowded place should have at least two guys behind the counter but it sure wasn’t Hidan’s business and he concentrated on his drink instead, leaning his back against the counter and smiling to himself.

Things were good, he thought, as he was sipping his drink slowly. He did miss Yugakure, for all it brought him, for he spent all his life in this city, had his friends there, his family, his memories. But Hidan couldn’t help feeling like Konoha could bring him so much more. Which probably wasn’t fair. But who cared ? For the first time in his life, he had taken a good decision for himself. He wasn’t going to go back on it now.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

The words made him cringe hard. Hidan did grimace at them, already annoyed that someone was bothering him with such a terrible line. The guy he noticed a bit earlier, of course it was, seeing how he had looked at him like a vulture would look at some fresh meaty carcass, waiting for its next meal. Hidan sighed, though, he needed to stay calm, to keep his cool. He was there to relax, after all, to have fun one last time before he started looking for a job. And this guy didn’t seem anything like fun.

“You waiting for someone ?” the stranger questioned, taking advantage over the loud music to lean forward, to step into his personal space and Hidan gritted his teeth for a second.

“Back off dude, I’m not interested.”

The words came out harsh but Hidan couldn’t care less. He usually was a straightforward man, speaking his feelings and opinions as they came and that was quite honest. It wasn’t that that guy was ugly or not attractive in any way, he even was kinda cute and had a nice smile. But he wasn’t Hidan’s type, at all. Especially not seeing the look he gave him earlier. Hidan couldn’t say he was the kind of guy to want long lasting relationships and all these things but it didn’t mean he slept with anyone coming onto him either. That creep wasn’t going to lay a finger on him, that was for sure.

“Why so rude,” the man laughed, but he didn’t step away, giving him an overall look and smirking. “Can I buy you a drink ?”

“I already have a drink,” Hidan stated, showing the pint in his hand and looking away. Alright, if that guy didn’t take no for an answer, he’d just have to punch him in the face. It worked, usually. If not, he’d just find another way to get rid of him.

“Ah, but don’t tell me a big guy like you will only have one beer,” the stranger teased, stepping a little closer. Hidan looked up, gritting his teeth and glaring, a frown on his brow. People usually backed off when they saw him get angry. This guy didn’t seem to care.

That was the moment he saw him. The crowd shifted, for some reason, the booths at the back of the room appeared in his field of view and he saw that guy, sitting there with a drink, alone, it seemed. Obviously lost in thoughts, biting the end of a pen, absolutely gorgeous with his luscious dark hair and his even darker eyes. Hidan’s type. Oh yes it was. His whole body reacted at the sight, sending shivers all over and Hidan swallowed but his throat was dry.

Gods, he almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing now.

“Come on, honey, let’s chat for a bit.”

“Alright,” Hidan sipped at his drink and looked at the man dead in the eyes. “See the gorgeous guy over there, with the long dark hair ? That’s my boyfriend.”

The man looked at the one Hidan had pointed with the tilt of his head, he snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re making that up.”

“I’m going with him now. Bye.”

Hidan did have to move the man away with his forearm, so he could walk past him, he grimaced as he had not wanted to touch that guy at all and he made his way toward the man he had spotted, that divine apparition, with no idea what he was supposed to do now. That was one big lie after all and he’d have to walk near the vulture again if he wanted to leave. Or maybe he could ask the bartender if there was some backdoor for him to leave ?

He really, really didn’t want to punch a guy on his third night in Konoha.

It took him aback, when the man looked up at him as he finally reached his table. Beautiful, amazing eyes, so deep Hidan lost himself in them for a long time, almost nervous now, which never happened and he pinched his lips, then cleared his throat. The music wasn’t as loud here, it wasn’t as deafening which meant he wouldn’t have trouble communicating, at least. Or maybe he would. But for a different reason.

“Hi,” he started with, not even placing his pint down, just in case; he didn’t want to intrude if the man said no after all. “Sorry, you’re absolutely gorgeous. That guy over there was hitting on me and I said I was dating you to get rid of him. Would you mind if I sat with you for a moment ? And pretend to kiss you for the show ?”

* * *

Madara could say that, in the past, he was hit on in the weirdest ways. Guys offering him flowers thinking it’d be enough to get into his pants, some of them a little too handy for his likings, creeps following him around, this kind of stuff. This, however, was probably topping all of these past experiences. It was weird and kind of creepy as well and he wanted to just ignore the guy. He was cute as fuck, yes but it didn’t make it better, such pick up lines should be forbidden. That was until he looked around and actually saw some older guy near the bar, watching them so intensely it was giving him some bad goosebumps all over, making him uncomfortable from such a distance and he realized that it wasn’t a technique. That blond guy really was trying to avoid a creep and Madara could only sympathize with him.

“Sure,” he shrugged, nodding at the nearby chair, glancing at the sheets he had been working on and hiding them from the guy’s sight in a not so subtle way.

“Is it alright if I kiss your cheek ? He’ll probably think I’m kissing you from his angle.”

At least, he was asking, Madara thought, as he was debating what he should do. It wasn’t exactly something he did, to let strangers touch him, especially not before knowing their name but that guy was .. honest, to say the least. Very much so. Something Madara liked a lot in general and he glanced at the man’s eyes without a word, grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down slowly.

The moment their lips touched, Madara knew he made the right choice. He did see the surprise in the man’s eyes, as he moved, he saw them widen, then soften again, as he focused on what was going on. He was careful when he put his pint down, making sure not to touch his paper sheets at all with the glass and taint them with condensation drops. He was slow, when he reached for the back of his head with his hand, giving him enough time to slap it away if he wanted to and he closed his eyes like a lovesick idiot when their tongue touched.

Honest in his words, honest with his body language. Alright. A terribly weird situation but at least, the guy wasn’t trying to fool him.

They parted quickly enough. It was just for the show, after all and Madara was having a hard time admitting to himself that this had been the best kiss he received in a long time but the guy didn’t ask for more, his strangely colored eyes staring at his lips for a bit too long before he looked up. He obviously wanted more but he didn’t push it. Another good point for him, Madara thought as he watched him step back and sit in the empty chair at the end of the table, eyes never leaving him, not even when he reached for his pint.

“Name’s Hidan.”

“Madara,” he answered with a small smile, wondering why he even was giving that stranger points. It was all for pretend, after all. Even if the guy called him gorgeous in the first seconds of their meeting.

“Thanks for helping,” Hidan stated, fanning his face with his hand a little. “I could have punched him but I barely arrived in Konoha and I’m trying to start off anew.”

That was oversharing, really. Madara glanced at his paper sheets, he had some work to do, he wasn’t there without a reason but Hidan seemed nice enough as well. He had been polite enough, honest and he wasn’t pushing anything despite the kiss they just shared. He only wanted to get rid of a creep. Madara knew that feeling well enough.

“I’d offer you something to drink but I’ll wait for that vulture to leave.”

“It’s fine,” Madara answered almost automatically, his glass wasn’t empty yet and he wasn’t there to get smashed after all. “Do you .. expect us to put up a whole show for him ? I’m currently working.”

This seemed to confuse Hidan, at least. He eyed the sheets on the table several times, curious, he did frown a little but he shrugged. “It’s up to you. You don’t have to force yourself for me, I didn’t expect you’d actually kiss me to begin with,” Hidan chuckled, looking away for a second then focusing on him again as he was sipping at his pint.

Fair. He was fair, as much as he was honest and Madara slowly nodded, leaning on the table, he cleared his throat. “Alright. I don’t mind if you stay but you can’t read what I’m working on. Deal ?”

“Deal.”

Madara was careful when he turned his pages over again, slow, keeping his eyes trained on Hidan to make sure he wouldn’t be reading indeed. But Hidan didn’t even glance at them. Not even once, his eyes focused on his face instead and it was obvious that, despite how curious he seemed to be, he wouldn’t break their deal. Madara smiled at him, as a thank you. Hidan chuckled, looking away and sipping at his pint again, relaxed and comfortable in his chair.

Focusing again on his writing, though, wasn’t easy. But Madara had to. The deadline for him to submit the first version of his new book was coming way too quickly. He was a writer, or so people claimed since his first book sold out quite nicely. Enough for him to live comfortably and focus on the sequel. He wasn’t rich, he wasn’t famous but he got that going for him and it was good. It was what he had wanted to do all his life and he worked hard for it, he took writing classes and read a lot to improve his style. He barely believed it when one of the editors he sent his first book to answered they’d publish it. Two years later, he still couldn’t help thinking he was dreaming it all and would wake up soon.

The scene he was working on wasn’t an easy one. He had come to this bar for inspiration, because he had wanted to write a bar scene in the chapter. Madara did go out often enough, when he was younger, back in college, especially with his brothers but these times were gone now and all remained were blurry memories and blackouts. But from what he remembered, things didn’t change much. Not the smoky atmosphere, the heavy smell of alcohol, of people, the loud music. It all was there and yet, Madara couldn’t out it into words. It .. didn’t sound right enough and he all but wanted to delete the whole scene and change it for something he liked best. Maybe he would, if he couldn’t find the right words before the end of the night.

It probably wouldn’t change the story much.

Once he managed to focus again, though, the rest of the world seemed to fade around him. The bar, the people, Hidan. Everything. It all became a blur, a background noise that helped him keep his attention on his writing and Madara only looked up again after a dozen of intense minutes of writing, his hand a bit sore from the effort. He usually preferred to type, rather than write by hand. But he couldn’t exactly bring his laptop to such a place, could he ?

Hidan hadn’t moved a bit. His pint almost empty now, his eyes focused on his phone as he was playing on it. He had rid himself of his jacket and he was wearing some dark colored tee-shirt that did bring his eyes out. Beautiful eyes, yes, a dark blue or another color, Madara wasn’t sure, blond strands of hair falling in front of them in a mess. He didn’t look bored or uncomfortable. Only focused. But his lips pulled into a smile when he looked up and noticed that Madara wasn’t writing anymore, he put his phone away out of politeness.

“What color are your eyes ?”

Hidan snorted, then he leaned closer, against his chair’s armrest and he smiled.

“You tell me.”

Madara did get a little closer, shifting on his bench until he was close enough, he scrutinized Hidan’s eyes for a long time, aware that it may be weird to do so but he was curious. They were blue but not only. There was something else. A hue that wasn’t common, almost impossible and yet, Madara knew he could trust his own eyes, his sight always was perfect after all. He frowned.

“Don’t ask,” Hidan smiled again, tilting his head slightly to the side. But Madara needed to know. Why was there some purple in that man’s eyes ? “Can’t tell you.”

“Why not ?” Madara questioned, fully aware that it might be impolite, especially considering how Hidan hadn’t questioned his limits earlier.

“Only my closest friends and my family know.”

Madara scoffed. Then he smirked. “Aren’t we dating ?” he teased, because he couldn’t help it.

“Are we ?”

Madara hesitated. Then he saw the glance Hidan shot to his lips, which was fair, considering how close they had moved toward each other, how they were leaning toward each other and he closed the distance between them, giving Hidan a kiss, just because he could. Just because he was in the mood to.

Madara would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself at the moment. For Hidan was one amazing kisser. Attentive and skilled and gods, that tongue of his made him crave for more. And the way his fingers graced his shoulder, careful again, as he headed for his hair and actually pet it. Madara hummed in pleasure at the contact, shivering hard, mentally cursing at the fact that Hidan still was sitting so far in his chair, rather than on the bench with him and how it forced some unnecessary distance between them. It would have been so much more comfortable.

“What do you drink ?” Hidan asked, the exact moment they parted.

The question took Madara aback. It was as if Hidan was popping that weird bubble they were in for no reason and he blinked, leaning away, he glanced at his glass. Well, it was one way to distract him from his previous question, about Hidan’s eye color and Madara got the message : it was best if he dropped the subject. Hidan had purple in his eyes, and he wouldn’t know why. As frustrating as it was.

“Lemonade.”

Hidan blinked, obviously, he had braced himself for something else. Then he nodded and Madara watched him go, walk to the bar without questioning his tastes. Madara noticed the way he kept his distances with the creepy guy from earlier, but it didn’t seem to be enough for that guy, as he went for Hidan again, obviously annoying him to no ends. He saw the glare Hidan shot to the man, the sneer on his lips, the obvious annoyance in him when he spoke.

At least, Madara thought, Hidan didn’t lie to him to get into his pants. That guy truly couldn’t take no for an answer, after all and probably did deserve to be punched in the face. Madara hated that kind of person.

Hidan’s mood seemed to have completely changed when he walked back to his table. He gave him his drink, then lit himself a cigarette and started sipping at his pint with closed eyes. Madara bit his lower lip, staring. He was feeling like he should do something. Not regarding the creep. But Hidan seemed to be a good guy. Which was rare enough, lately.

“Alright, come closer,” he stated, grabbing the blond’s wrist and pulling him on the bench with him. “But remember, no reading.”

Hidan’s eyes on him were hard, at first and he seemed to resist. But it didn’t last long, as he slid from his chair to the bench, they softened until they were back at what they were before and Madara wondered why it annoyed him so much. He was handsome, after all. Getting hit on should be something Hidan was used to, wasn’t he ? He was cute as fuck after all.

“I won’t.”

Madara hesitated, then, for a second, wondering why he even wanted to know. They didn’t know each other after all, and gods this situation was quite strange, it was very disturbing even if he didn’t mind going with it. He couldn’t exactly resist smooching a cute guy. But Madara could see that there was something there, behind Hidan’s easy going attitude and it made him curious.

Hidan startled the moment Madara touched his hand. He looked at him, frowning, then at their hands and he pinched his lips.

“It’s weird that you seem to deal with unwanted attention so badly,” Madara pointed out but his tone was nothing but soft.

For a moment, Madara thought that Hidan would snap at him. But he didn’t. On the contrary, his whole face lit up and he snorted, his lips pulling into a wide smirk.

“Oh, babe, you have no idea,” he chuckled, then he nodded at their hands. “Thing is, back in Yugakure, I had a … reputation. I didn’t have to deal with unwanted attention, guys knew better.”

“A bad boy then ?” Madara teased, because he couldn’t help it and Hidan laughed. Then he shrugged.

“You could say that, yes.”

There was some pride in Hidan’s tone, that made Madara want to smile, but then he saw that he probably shouldn’t. Instead, he glanced toward the creepy guy at the bar, still oh so focused on them, he shuddered under such an insistent gaze and looked at Hidan again, leaning up to kiss his cheek. It made Hidan smile, at least. A wide, amazingly beautiful smile and he closed his eyes, leaning closer.

“Thank you,” he whispered, tentatively wrapping an arm around Madara’s shoulders and reciprocating the kiss on the cheek. “You are a good person, for helping a stranger out the way you do. It’s rare enough, lately.”

“I’ve had my share of creeps.”

Which was the truth, he did. And he dealt with them more often than not. Still, he hadn’t planned for Hidan to gently push him at the end of the bench, until he was settled against the wall, before he lay down and placed his head in his lap, closing his eyes as he was smoking his cigarette.

“Here, now you can work and be sure I won’t read.”

Madara blinked, half confused at first then he smiled, pulling his sheets toward himself. It was a way indeed and Madara didn’t hesitate long before he slid the fingers of his free hand through Hidan’s hair, writing with the other.

“I just need to finish this chapter,” Madara sighed, scratching the other man’s scalp, wondering why he was feeling so comfortable at the moment. Because he was. And sure, they were pretending only, they were putting up an act so the creep at the bar would leave Hidan alone. It probably was stupid but .. none of his exes ever acted like this with him. Not the kisses or the contacts or anything of this. But. Not even once did Hidan try to read what he was writing. They all tried to peek at his manuscrits, even after he reminded them not to.

It wasn’t much, barely a detail but it was important to Madara. His writing was important to him.

They didn’t move for a long time. Madara managed to focus on his words after a while, tuning out the surrounding ruckus and Hidan stayed there, relaxed and all but purring under Madara’s fingers’ treatment. He loved it, when people touched his hair and it didn’t even look like Madara was growing tired of it, obviously lost in his own world and his movements automatic now. But Hidan didn’t mind. All he cared about was the moment, how simple it was, how he just lay there, on his back, his head in Madara’s lap and his legs folded so his feet would rest on his bench. It was surreal. But he didn’t want it to end.

When he stopped writing, and looked down at Hidan’s face again, Madara smiled. He couldn’t help it, seeing how relaxed the man was in his lap. He seemed to be sleeping, his eyes closed. A beautiful sight, if Madara ever saw one. A handsome man, indeed and Madara had to look away for a second. It was cute. Way too cute.

“I’m not sleeping.”

Madara snorted, he laughed a bit harder when Hidan opened his eyes again, a big, arrogant smirk on the lips.

“Of course you aren’t, darling,” Madara giggled and he rolled his eyes when Hidan sat up, grabbed his pint to down it. He wasn’t fooling him, though. He totally had been sleeping in his lap.

“So, I’m finished with my chapter,” Madara stated, nodding at his stack of paper sheets, slowly gathering them into the folder he brought with him when he came here. “I’ll .. be going home.”

“Can I walk you out ?”

Madara didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. His crooked smile seemed to be enough an answer for Hidan and the man offered his hand out, as he stood, which Madara was quick to grab.

Making their way out of the bar wasn’t long, it wasn’t exactly big after all but Hidan made sure to walk right past the creep from earlier, shooting him one triumphant smirk. Madara was strangely amused with the situation, seeing how the guy glared at them but he soon was distracted when Hidan pushed the door and the cold air of the night hit them. Unconsciously, Madara leaned a little against Hidan’s side, wondering why they still were holding hands now. Not that he minded much, Hidan’s hand was warm and his thumb kept caressing his fingers.

“So, thank you, babe,” Hidan smiled at him, pushing his hair away from his face and leaning down to give him a soft peck on the lips. “You’re the best not-boyfriend I ever had.”

Madara hesitated. Then he tightened his fingers over Hidan’s. He knew it was silly. That he shouldn’t. That the whole thing was strange enough already but .. well, Hidan was a good guy, wasn’t he ?

“What about we have a proper non-date, then ?” he asked, smirking when Hidan’s eyebrows arched up in surprise. “My place isn’t too far. I’ve got beers in the fridge, we order pizzas. You can even crash there, if you’re too drunk.”

Hidan laughed. Then he nodded, dimples appearing on his cheeks as he smiled and Madara pulled him along the street, placing the man’s arm around his shoulders.

“I’m warning you, though, darling. I only have one bed.”


End file.
